Jikanko Eiyu
Basics: Kanji Name: 時間子英雄 Romanji Name: Jikanko Eiyu English Name: Eiyu Jikanko Current Age: 15 Date of Birth: 23rd of May Star Sign: Gemini Birthplace: Somewhere in Sweden, in the sea Hair Color: Teal Eye Color: Purple Blood Type: O Voice Actor: Kawase Tomoka Family Members: Her mother is named Umi Quote: "Everyone can be a hero whoever they are" Appearance: As Eiyu, she has long hair with short pigtails and purple eyes. As Cure Hero, her pigtails become longer and her hair color is lighter than the orignial. Her eyes are a shimmering light purple. Personality: Eiyu was born as a mermaid, and her mother was a famous singer. Eiyu is tranquil, friendly and very passionate. Her dream is to become a hero. Like Sachiko, she admired reading stories, but hero stories are her faves. Besides reading, she loves designing clothes which has gothic and lotila features. Like Honoka, Eiyu often gets bullied at primary school, but the reason is her interests. Etymology: Jikanko: Jikan (時間) means time while Ko (子) means child Eiyu: Eiyu (英雄) means hero Cure Form: “The mind and dance of demons! Cure Hero! The greatest sound of a hummingbird, will make me sing for my friends!" "Kokoro to dansu no akuma! Kyua Hīrō! Hachidori no saidai oto ga, watashi no yūjin no tame ni utau yō ni narimasu!” Her alter ego is Cure Hero, and she has the power of friendship and demons. Her theme color is teal and her jewel is the aquamarine. Her attack is Hero Time, when she uses her ring as a clock which tries to change the villain's mind. Her pose is that she hands her left handed fist up while her right hand stays down. Story: Eiyu once saved her mother from drinking drugs, and hid them in a special cupboard, which makes her mother mad and sick for more. She ended up realizing that drugs are bad, so before she die, she told Eiyu that she's a hero to her, and told Eiyu to become a Pretty Cure. 10 years later, after a typhoon, Eiyu turned to be a fit human who goes to Noble Academy. But that doesn't stop her for making her dream come true. After hearing from Haruka that she's going to Vienna with her during the springtime, Eiyu was very excited. One day, she and Haruka bumped into a woman, who seems to be Honoka. Honoka told Eiyu that everyone's a hero, and Eiyu repeated those words when she saw Kowaii having the Melody of Sadness, and stopped her to fight with her.While that, she transformed into Cure Hero for the first time, and Cure Hero was announced when Måns Zelmerlöw from Sweden became the winner of the 2015 Song Contest with the song Heroes. Relationships: Umi Jikanko: Her mother, who she dearly loves. Haruno Haruka: Haruka is close friends with her. Honoka Akaoto: Her sensei. Honoka and Umi are close with each other. The other cures in Eurovision Precure are friendly to her since joining the group. Trivia: -If you asking how did she wanted to become a hero, it's not because of watching Pretty Cures. Her mother wants to make her to dream of being a hero, so she putted some sprinkles that make people dream of being someone similar to their name, for example: if I'm Eiyu and my name is changed to Ruby, that means I will be a jewel maker, because rubies are similar to jewels. -She has a lot of common with Mika: Both of them wanted to be heroes, both of them are the youngest members, and both of them's winning song representative is from Sweden. -Her catchphrase is a reference to what Mans said when he got the trophy from last year's winner Conchita, which is "We are heroes whoever we love, whoever we are and whoever we believe in" -She is the first ever Cure who's teal Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cyan Cures